


Pinned to the Wall

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Umm if you are still taking requests I'd like to suggest Shance wall-fucking because Shiro pinning Lance against a wall and screwing him is just





	Pinned to the Wall

Strong hands gripped the underside of Lance’s thighs, lifting the paladin straight off the floor. Lance dragged his teeth along the side of his boyfriend’s neck, a moan travelling up his throat as those hands gave a delicious squeeze. A gasp shuddered past his lips when his back was shoved up against the nearest wall. The icy metal felt good pressed to his too warm skin. He lifted his head to whisper into Shiro’s ear, “Gonna fuck me, babe?”

“I’m going to wreck you,” was Shiro’s muttered reply. Lance groaned deep in the back of his throat, head tilting back to thump against the wall behind him. Shiro lowered him just enough to rock their hips together. Only separated by the thin fabrics of their undergarments, - they had shedded their clothes as they stumbled into the room - they could feel every inch of each other. Lance’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck as he was pinned tight to the wall and at the other’s mercy. His thighs tightened their hold on the black paladin’s hips, moans and small whimpers breezing past his lips.

Shiro soon grew impatient, pulling away just enough to try and get Lance’s underwear off of him without putting him down. Lance laughed a bit at the struggle, “You might have to put me down, boo…”

“I’d prefer not to,” Shiro pulled the band away from Lance’s skin before his hand lit up, the fabric splitting.

 _“Shiro!”_  Lance yelped,  _“Dude! Really?!”_

“I’ll replace them,” was Shiro’s only reply before pressing his mouth against the blue paladin’s in a hungry kiss, their teeth clacking momentarily before Lance took Shiro’s face in his hands and righted the kiss. A guttural moan passed between them as Shiro took Lance’s hard length in his hand, stroking almost too slow. Shiro had Lance begging for more in minutes, the paladin in his arms rocking his hips and keening.

However, Shiro paused, “Shit… the lube.”

Lance pouted with a whine as he was set down, “Under the mattress.”

Shiro slipped away to the bed, lifting the edge of the mattress to grab the tube. He turned back towards Lance, already slicking his fingers and paused at the sight before him. Lance had turned around and braced himself against the wall, jutting his ass out and arching his back. He looked over his shoulder and rose a brow with a crooked smile. With a sway of his hips, his voice lilted across the room, “Whatcha waiting for, tiger?”

The black paladin chuckled before offering him a mock purr, and then, he strolled over to pour some lube between Lance’s crack. Lance flinched, “That’s  _cold!”_

“Is it?” Shiro laughed softly before pressing a finger to his entrance, spreading the lube around as well as attempting to relax the muscles enough to allow his finger to slide in, “I’ll warm you up soon.”

Lance dropped his head to his arms, elbows now supporting his leaning form, “God, Shiro…”

“Just Shiro’s fine.”

Lance reached behind himself to smack at the black paladin, “Hush you. Less speaky; more kinky.”

Laughter spilled from Shiro’s lips. Lance ended up laughing as well, his body finally relaxing enough to allow Shiro’s single digit to slip inside. His laughter stuttered into a pleased sigh as Shiro thrusted that finger in and out of him slowly. Shiro took his time preparing the blue paladin, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. He added fingers only upon Lance’s request until three fit comfortably. Then, he crooked his fingers to search for that one spot he knew would make the blue paladin’s knees weak. A sharp gasp from the other signalled he found it. He proceeded to aim right at it as if it was his life’s mission.

Lance, soon, was the one to grow impatient this time, demanding in a weak, moaning mess of a voice to just fuck him already. Shiro, now almost painfully hard, didn’t need to be told twice. He used the lube to slick up his cock before tossing the tube back towards the bed and retracted his fingers from the well stretched hole. Pressing the head against his entrance, Shiro slowly pushed forward. Lance groaned, feeling the black paladin’s hands grab his hips to steady him. Shiro didn’t stop pushing into him until his hips met Lance’s backside, where he paused and panted heavily. He pressed his forehead to Lance’s shoulder, “Tell me when…”

After a minute or two, Lance mumbled, “When.”

Shiro cracked a smile before pulling his hips back and thrusting forward sharply. Lance shivered with a moan. He hissed out,  _“Yes!”_

The black paladin continued thrusting, his strokes getting harder until he had Lance pressed flush against the wall. Lance reached back to grapple at his sides, but Shiro grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall’s hard surface. A cry tore itself from the blue paladin’s throat as the length inside of him brushed past his prostate. Shiro adjusted his hips and aimed for that spot with the dedication of a soldier. More pretty cries and screams dripped from Lance’s lips, his fingers attempting to dig into the wall in his desperation for release. Shiro reveled in those sweet sounds.

It wasn’t too long later that Lance’s body pushed back against him as his orgasm rocked through his core. Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, feeling those slick walls clamping down around his girth. It took only a couple more thrusts for Shiro’s release to find him as well. He pressed Lance tight back against the wall, burying his face against his shoulder. His fingers dug into the smooth flesh of the blue paladin’s hips, riding it out with a grind. Lance moaned brokenly, sensitive in his post-orgasmic bliss.

The black paladin slumped against him once he was done, taking a deep breath before pressing a kiss just below Lance’s ear and whispering, “Next time, let’s do this in bed.”

Lance blinked, turning his head to try to look at him, “Why?”

“We’d already be there to cuddle and wouldn’t have to worry about walking.”

Lance snorted out a laugh before pushing Shiro away and turning around to face him. He lifted his arms and draped them over the black paladin’s shoulders, “Carry me?”

“Don’t complain if I drop you,” Shiro picked him up, stumbling a bit on unsteady legs.

Lance simply pressed a peck to the underside of his jaw as thanks.


End file.
